Fragmented Essence
by Streetkings300
Summary: Erza in the vortex at the Tower of Heaven is left to see possible futures and has a revelation that could shake the foundations of Fiore. ErzaxNatsu
1. Revelation

**Synopsis**: Erza in the vortex is left to see possible futures and has a revelation that could shake the foundations of Fiore.

**Note**: Please leave comments on what you liked and disliked. Oh and if you liked please recommended it to others, thanks!

Fragmented Essence

* * *

It felt like a dream. Erza was in a body of water, a bright light illuminated the deep blue water. She wore a white flowing sleeveless dress. Erza was in shock, the last thing she remembered was entering the vortex… and Natsu's teary face.

"Where am I?" As she looked around trying to understand her predicament she couldn't help but contemplate on her final decision.

'Am I dead… is this the after life' this time she thought to herself, though she was disappointed in the afterlife as she expected to be greeted by cakes.

A crackling sound was heard, and then dripping sounds began to be heard. It appeared that the sounds were hitting a solid surface. Erza looked behind herself and what she saw was a reincarnation of herself in stone, her grave. She saw everyone, all the fairies grieving for losing their Queen, though she noticed all the fairies except the dragon. She could barely make out what the master was saying or anyone else, it seem the crackling sound was intensifying yet there wasn't a strike of light in the sky. It was a purgatory of grey. The Council had arrived; Erza's presumption was that they had admitted her as a martyr of the ten wizard saints.

"What the fuck are all of you doing?" the coarse voice was clearly heard by Erza and she could not mistake the scarf and pink hair, Natsu had arrived.

The fairies showed resentment towards Natsu, they were rejecting him Erza could feel it. She saw Makarov's face sadden as he seemed to have that same prospect that Erza just noticed. Natsu quickly walked up to the grave and kicked the wrapped roses, ruining them in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray had let go of Lucy who he has comforting and joined the other guild member to hold Natsu down.  
"Let me go! Erza is not dead! She's alive damn it!" the pink haired man yelled at the top of his lungs, thrashing and thwarting the men on top of him.

"Hey don't say that!" Wakaba shouted while pressing Natsu to the ground.  
"Natsu what has gotten into you?" Macao asked in a more calm voice though it did not meant he wouldn't put his full force into stopping Natsu.

"Stop already Natsu, this isn't funny anymore!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs to get the point across Natsu's thick head.

"Stop it Natsu! Stop it….please stop. Face reality already!" cried the disillusioned Lucy.

"So that's it… everyone just gave up... This is not the guild I remembered." Natsu had whispered to himself lightly but it seemed to have fallen on everyone's ears.

Natsu used his dragon slayer magic too well force the people on top of him off. To say the least everyone was surprised by Natsu's actions of using his Dragon Slayer magic on his friends the way he did. He walked passed everyone not even giving them acknowledgement he even passed right by Happy completely ignoring him. Everyone looked on in surprise, but what they saw next was what made Natsu's words sink deeper. He used his left hand and laid it on his right shoulder, where his Fairy tail tattoo was and burned it. He winced in pain as this fire was meant to hurt. Without saying a word after what he had done he left; everyone was astonished as to what they had just witness. No one would've predicted that Natsu would quit Fairy Tail, actually they had expected him to cheer everyone on but he didn't have the same reaction as to when Lisanna died.

As the image of Natsu leaving Fairy Tail sank into Erza's mind; proof enough that he was willing to char his own skin where his tattoo of allegiance once was. Erza felt useless and hopeless, she believed that Natsu was the one to lead on everyone not leave everyone… she didn't want this.

"Natsu don't go, please comeback everyone needs you!" Erza stretched out her arm to grab Natsu's but it just went right through. Everything began to become hazy.

* * *

Erza awoke with the same dove color dress but this time with wings. Though the realization that Erza was in heaven made her more depressed as she wanted to stop Natsu from committing the grandest mistake of his life; though that was too late she had crossed over.

"Well Miss Erza Scarlet, welcome to paradise," said a man wearing typical European monk clothing and a monk haircut as well as carrying a book in his right hand which he was currently reading the name off of.

"Is there a way too go back?" she dutiful took a step forward defying the entrance to paradise.

"Sorry Miss but once dead always dead," The monk interjected too her question.

"I refuse! I would not let a friend go to damnation because of a decision I made!" Erza was now in the monk's face to intimidate him.

With Erza fear tactics not working on the monk he yawn, "You know that won't work with me…" he gained a sickening twisted smile. Everything around them had turned to nothingness; the monk was now an outline of a woman.

"W-what are you?" Erza tried to keep her strong posture.

"Me, well I am you and you are me. And we are going to play a game," an abnormal smile appeared on the outline's face.

"I bet you are wondering what just happened back there," the figure peered still maintaining a smile.

"What are you insinuating?" Erza began to distance herself from the figure.

"Before we start, where are my manners? I have yet to introduce myself to you. You see some people call me god, some call me death, and others call me the devil… though you may know me as Truth," the Truth began to stand up from its kneeling position and pointed to the door behind it. "This is where all the truths of the past and possible futures are held. Information of all kinds is stored in here; I know what is true and what a complete _lie_ is."

The giant door slowly crept open, darkness was all that could be seen. Once the door was open ajar a giant eye with multiple grey irises appeared staring straight at Erza. Erza tried to run but seamlessly endless amount of shadowy arms pulled her into the door. Screaming and kicking she tried to get out of the grip of whatever was dragging her, though she did so with no avail.

"Do not resist, it is futile. What you are about to behold is what would happen to your _friend_ after he left your precious guild and then you will witness an alternate future."

* * *

Erza was held at the door for a few moments. Truth waved at her before being devoured into the door. Her mind felt like it was about to explode, she saw memories of her life, of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, everybody at Fairy Tail. She saw everything transpire before her, than she felt rain hit her. She was back to the moment when Natsu had just left the guild.

He walked in the rain, alone and sad. Erza heard a small sound, she began to walk right next him and there she notice that he was crying.

"I failed you Erza, I couldn't save you. How can I face Igneel now? How can I face him knowing that I failed to keep a promise I made to him. I'm so weak, why am I so weak," just when Natsu was out of sight of everyone he fell down to his knees, screaming in agony, crying his heart out of his own failure to save his friend.

"Natsu, you didn't fail anyone. You are not weak, in reality you are stronger than me," Erza held out her hand touching his cheek even though she knew he would not feel it. Natsu touched his cheek, "Huh? Felt like something was on my cheek," he wiped his tears, stood up and began to walk again.

Erza's eyes were wide, 'He felt that? But I am dead?' she was brought out of her thoughts as the city of Magnolia collapsed around her. A new bigger city was being built around her.

ERA, she could tell just by the older style architecture and the Council build being… rebuild? She was conveniently next to a calendar, it had been two weeks, of course, give or take a few days for Natsu and the others to return from the Tower to Magnolia and the time of her funeral. She was confused why was she here? An explosion was heard, a giant flame rage across a portion of the city. She noticed a silhouette walking in the fire, unaffected of the raging flames around him. She knew only one person who was unaffected by fire.

"We have the order to put down salamander!" shouted a rune knight with extremely heavy armor, and telling from his helmet with angel wings on its side he was at least captain rank.

Erza, looked frantically at the man before him… Natsu Dragneel was attacking ERA. Did he lose it? He was going to die! The call to arms was sounded throughout the expansive city. Rune knights of all divisions came to put down the rogue mage.

"Fire Dragon Breath," he arch his back put his hands on his mouth to form a tunnel and let go of the fire building up in his mouth. The fireball engulfed all of the knights who were charging at him.

"I want rune breakers around him, cancel his magic immediately!" Barked the Captain through a magical radio; and as ordered the breakers surrounded Natsu but he used a variation of his Dragon's Wing Attack and began to spin creating a fire tornado which drag anything near it into it.

Though what happened next made Erza cried. Fairy Tail had arrived and all the members began to charge against Natsu.  
"Bring him down, he cannot be allowed to continue his streak of destruction!" Makarov shouted sternly but Erza could tell his voice was wavering betraying his stern cold look.

Natsu didn't hold back against his former comrades; he let the rage of the dragon to unleash his most destructive spells. Dragon Force seemed to take over him, he had lost all control. He knocked out Elfman in his beast transformation, grabbed him and started to beat him into a bloody pulp. Gray came in to stop Natsu with his ice but Natsu just retaliated with a flurry of explosive punches. Biscka and Alzack used their gun magic to suppress Natsu but his dragon scales just deflected them. Macao and Wakaba tried to combine their magic to stop him but he just blew them away with a double kick to both of their faces. Cana, Reedus and Levy were about to help out Droy and Jet with a combined assault but Makarov had began to use Fairy Law.

The light was blinding it had covered the entirety of ERA. When the light subsided, Natsu laid dead with his eye open wide. Everyone bowed their heads in respect to their fallen comrade who had lost his way. Lucy who was behind everyone had collapse to the ground and cried. Erza in the other hand had let tears roll down her left eye, she was in shock… Fairy Law actually worked on Natsu? He was considered an enemy. And the world around her collapse again.

* * *

She was back to the blank canvas that was Truth's world, though still being suspended by the shadowy arms.

"How was the adventure? Entertaining wasn't it? I know you would enjoy it, look you were so excited you began to shed tears," Erza shot a death glare at Truth, but it just smiled.

"You know those foolish mortals at the Council always thinking so high and mighty of themselves. They actually thought using Etherion was for a righteous cause, they did not care for who died. Etherion is a device stepping on the bounds of god, my bounds. All those who step into my bounds have to pay equivalently for their actions,' Truth made not a single movement when stating all of that.

"What was the point of telling me that? It wasn't I who commanded the Etherion," Erza responded, her face giving away her confusion.

"Yes but you were caught in its crossfire. Etherion is a cursed weapon it damns everyone who gets kill by it. There was a reason why Zeref had created it so."

"Zeref created that thing? And the Council uses it?" the revelation had scared Erza. 'Is the Council corrupted?' she contemplated the harsh reality.

"No, they are not corrupted. They just thought the schematics that _seamlessl_y fell onto their hands were ingenious. Though what can you expect from incompetence. They never bother looking deeply into the hidden meanings of all it," Truth answered to Erza's thoughts.

"What is the point of all this, what is going on? This is all too confusing,' she began to struggle against the arms but therir hold was too great.

"You see your friend had die for nothing, and not only that his death doomed the world," Truth stood up from its kneeling position and began to walk towards Erza. "The reality is that someone other then Jellal and Ultear had infiltrated the Council. I cannot tell you much because certain circumstances but all of the information I give hopefully you will piece it together," Truth stopped right in front of the door and looked up at Erza. "You don't truly understand what is happening but I will tell you that you are now very much alive,' the news shook Erza.  
"Then why am I here!" She yelled at Truth who didn't flinch to the threatening meaning behind it.

"Because I am keeping you here, to tell you that Zeref is just the beginning of the true threat; his master is about to awaken no thanks to the Council for building Etherion and the Dark Guilds who want to awaken Zeref again are digging themselves into a hole as well because they will only be used and dispose of."

"The reality is simple; the R-System is pointless. Zeref is very much alive, though he is hidden and his potential locked away. While Jellal true purpose was to use Human Transmutation to create a homunculi copy of Zeref which will not have his same strengths. In reality it is impossible to bring someone back to life that is the truth behind it," it let its words sink into Erza before continuing. Erza just hung her head low; the realization that she, Jella, Rob and her friends as well as the other prisoners were enslaved for a pointless reason sank deep in to her mind.

"When you enter the vortex after it became unstable, the souls who were trapped tried to take over your body but ultimately failed and were shot into space with the rest of the magical power. They were shot back into Etherion which was conveniently positioned over the tower though this was not the Council's doing. The Council had no control of it at the time due to their headquarters being destroyed. The control was rested into someone else's hands… into Zeref's hands. This allowed him to be able to use his control rod and command Etherion to shoot another blast unnoticed by the Council; though he ordered the shot towards the North."

"Why the North, there is nothing there but snow and ice?" Erza never felt so confused in her entire life, it almost felt like the days she was in imprisoned with the others in the Tower.

"The North is where the master lies but before I explain that I want you to see a possible future. Remember we haven't finished our little game. Oh and I advise you take the events with a grain of salt as many things can change due to a persons action may it be indirectly or directly," Truth turn its back on Erza and the doors closed in front of her to be devoured yet again into the darkness.

* * *

It was a clear blue sky; two people were embracing under a tree which shadowed their figures. The tree was on an edge of a small mountain that gave a vast view of Magnolia. The breeze made the grass flow like an ocean. Though Erza was like a ghost in this world her senses were fully functional her scarlet hair flowed like red water, her white dress danced with the wind. She felt the soft grass on her feet, she squinted her eyes a bit due to the breeze. Though her attention was in the people in front of her, she had walked closer to get a visual of them; immediately she covered her mouth blushing madly as she noticed who it was.

Natsu was hugging Erza from behind and she just melted into her arms. She wore the same white dress, while Natsu well his Natsu. Erza had laid back her head into Natsu's broad chest it, and he dug his face into the crevice of her neck; she smiled genuinely the living Erza before 'Ghost' Erza had a huge smile on her.

"Hey want to go eat out tonight? Happy will be going with the others to celebrate Lucy's book. I forgot what her book was about?" in a hush tone Natsu had whispered in Erza ear.

"It's about life stories Natsu, and wouldn't you want to go celebrate with her? You did recruit her into the guild after all. And to answer your question yes I would like to," Erza had closed her eyes taking in the full moment she was sharing.

"Yeah I know I recruited her, and she has been an awesome friend but I think that is where our Ice Mage comes in," he smiled remembering the time he blew up the port. "Plus I already gave her the heads up, since it's only Gray, Lucy and Happy that knows about us. She said it wasn't a problem and she will cover for us, plus I gave her the gift we both bought so everything is under control," he cocked his head in confidence; Erza just kept smiling with her eyes closed.

"You always seem to want to be with me," Erza had turned around to face Natsu. He repositioned his arms around her waist and she had put her arms around his neck.

"I can't help myself, to let my _Queen_ away from me will make me a lost peasant," He put emphasis on Queen while drawing his face nearer to Erza's face.

"Well I guess I must teach my peasant how to act properly," she drew him into a small kiss.

"Ghost" Erza couldn't help to have dirty thoughts. Her faced was a tomato and a little trek of blood leaking down her nose; she kept staring at the scene, she wanted MORE advancement! She had completely forgotten that it was her living self and Natsu sharing a romantic moment, she did not paid heed to who it was what she wanted was something from the novels she reads. She wanted her dirty thoughts to come into action and we are talking about _man to female _action here. Though she would always deny it that she borrowed those types of novels from Levy.

They began to make-out more profusely and just when Natsu had started to take one of the strands on Erza's dress off; the world had began to collapse all around her.

* * *

"Bravo, bravo. Marvelous reaction you had there. Oh, my I guessed you enjoyed it too much but then again I always did knew about your _lewd_ side," Truth had clapped from its kneeling position.

"What just happened…?" Erza was lost at words; the memory of what just happened just now began to hit her. "Was that me and Natsu, together?' she said to no one in particular.

"Why yes, yes it was. It is what your bond could become," it stood up again, it usually never stood up but for the Fairy Tails the Truth had admitted they were an interesting bunch.

"Now that we have finished our little game, it is time I told you one more fact," Truth put its arms behind its back. "You and your friend's are-_will_ face Zeref and his Master," Truth snapped its fingers and the arms had let go of her dropping her but she stood right up. "What is going to happen is very simple; the world will be face yet again against a diabolic force of evil. Though I usually don't take or maintain sides, Zeref and his Master want to take over me. If they do so they will have the power of a god in their hands and it will be impossible to stop them."

"Can you give me their histories, anything on them Zeref and his Master are? This could help me to better understand what and who they truly are," Erza was now concern for the stability of the world.

"Yes but this I would have to explain in a very quick condense matter. There was a race named Kulvry which lived in the northern lands ten thousand years ago. They were half giants, who developed a warrior culture because of the harsh cold conditions of the north," Truth began to pace itself.

"Kulvry dabbled into darker magic to solve their ordeals though in turn they had cursed their offspring becoming 'weak and ugly' this was the very beginnings of the human race. Due to this curse the King of the Kulvry had ordered that all human children to be exterminated, though not all of his subjects listen to him. This allowed for the Kleine Krieger rebellion to rise, one in particular was a human named Arthur, who quickly rose to power."

"Arthur hated the Kulvry for their purging of the humans; he learned ancient magics from the many ancient races in the north. He had gain immortality from the ancient magics, and with it he had enslave all of ancient races but using a new type of magic, Necromancy," Truth waited for Erza's response.

"You mean… He was the one to create Undeath magic?" she was in complete shock; the following revelations were too much to bared in one succession.

"Yes, and with that magic he had a vast legion. Arthur waged war against the Kulvry but before he could completely wipe them out, they rip his soul out his body and place it in a frozen Lacrima. This same Lacrima was used in the Tower of Heaven by Jellal," Truth stopped its pacing and directly looked at Erza.

"Zeref was a victim that Arthur sympathized with. 400 years ago in Fiore before the rise of Council, Fiore was split between nation states but had been burden by an invading force which wanted money in exchange they would leave the small states alone. This clamored down on the economies of the states creating desperation, and than came the rise of Gitzler who united the nation states. United they were able to fight back the invading forces back to the east. Though Gitzler had become corrupt and his belief that people who could not use magic were the weakness that allowed Fiore to fall onto foreign rule, the following event that began was known as the Crucible."

"The Crucible was an ethnic cleansing of all those who could not use magic. Zeref's family was one of these families that were targeted, though with his throat slit and a cut off leg and arm he used his will to live on. Arthur having been locked in the Lacrima had increased his powers and had change how his perception the world he could view events thousands of miles away from his prison; he was inspire by Zeref and used dark magic to help the young Zeref survive, in turn Zeref will become his eternal servant and he accepted. Zeref with his newly attained powers exacted his revenge on Gitzler, with the fall of their leader Fiore went into chaos and Zeref used that time to perfect his magic before finishing the job. That one year was what gave the original Ten Wizard Saints enough time to discipline the people of Fiore on magic and organized an army to fight off Zeref," Truth went back to its kneeling position while Erza was still lost for words.

"Zeref with the help of Arthur had brought the armies of the dead upon Fiore. It took all of the original Ten Wizard Saints to fight off the hordes of the dead and to keep Zeref at bay. With this Fiore began to regulate magic to avoid another Zeref," Truth sat in its kneeling position not moving an inch.

"So this is the history of all that had happened… And you say Arthur plans to come back with Zeref? And are coming after you, so why don't you stop them?" Erza's mind was still trying to process everything. Though the pieces fell together, the shock is still too much.

"The reason why mortals shouldn't step into gods' boundaries is the same reason why I cannot step into the mortals' boundaries, I could get rid of them but I will cause the destruction of an entire world. That seems very illogical to me."

"Either way I require Fairy Tail's help but not now, soon I will warn you but for now you can just return to your-" Truth was interrupted by a fiery punch that it had already expected (it is _TRUTH_). Erza lay wide eyed.  
"Haha, one hit K.O.!" Natsu exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Than a 'thud' sound was heard, "Natsu! What are you doing punching a GOD!" Erza yelled into his.

"Shhh! don't wake it up. Now time to go!" Natsu held Erza bridal style and left the white canvas. She looked being seeing Truth with a genuine smile waving 'goodbye'.

* * *

Erza's eyes fluttered opened. She looked everywhere around her. She was in the same beach she had washed up years ago when she escaped from the Tower of Heaven. It was night time, the sky was brilliantly bright and the crescent moon gave an ominous hue to everything. Then she looked on who was carrying her, it was Natsu. He collapse on the beach shore making sure Erza was not hurt in the fall.

"…Erza!"

"…Nee-san!"

"…Erza-san!"

Erza looked at the direction of were the shouting came from. It was Lucy, Gray, and her other friends accompany with the Phantom Lord woman. She gave a small sad smile.

"We are the same… so _never_ do that again!" Natsu began to cry.

"Natsu…" Erza was at a lost for words.

"Promise me, you will never try to sacrifice yourself like that ever again!" Natsu looked directly at Erza, his tear overflowing and his red puffy eyes seemed to be holding back more tears.

She brought their heads together, their foreheads touching. "I promise to you, I will never do that ever again," She cried along with Natsu.


	2. Culling of Fiore

**Act 1: Shadow of the Necropolis**

**Chapter 2: The Culling of Fiore**

**Six months later… **

**Northern Port-City of Fiore.**

The sky crackled, as the sky was as gray as an old wither tree. The air was not humid nor was it moist, instead it felt very _dry_. A medium size port city in Northern Fiore, its inhabitants were out on their daily routine. Though the weather seemed strange since the constant crackling without rain was very rare; unsuspecting were the people of the port-city, that did noticed the sky was forming into a skull. This fatal warning that was ignored was their undoing.

Like a snake hidden in the grass, three medium size Necropolises were floating about the city. Then the invasion began. Gargoyles, Frost wyverns, skull like Zeppelins were bombing the city; zombies, skeletons, ghouls, and all other types of undead and monstrosities filled the streets. Chewing, chomping, breaking was heard along with screams of agony and wails of despair. In a mere moment a hold city was turn into a chasm of pure agony.

**

* * *

Fairy Hills, Magnolia.**

Erza sat on her desk in a very spacious room. It was full of armor pieces on mannequins, weapons behind a glass window cabinet with steel holsters keeping them in place. A neat queen size bed was in the middle, no remarkable design was on the wooden frames of the bed. A window was right above it with a red curtain and golden laces laid open allowing light to sip in.

"We have fought through Eisenwald, Deliora, Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, Fighting Festival, Oracion Seis, Edolas. We sure have gone far," Erza said to herself, smiling thinking of all the battles Fairy Tail's sheer friendship has defeated. She was sited straight up on her chair, as a true Stewart Knight.

She was rummaging true papers, and books. All dealt with a certain dark mage…Zeref.

'Ever since Tower of Heaven, Truth hasn't contacted me. I am worrying about Zeref and Arthur but information regarding Zeref is scarce and even scarcer for Arthur. Then there is Fairy Tail's current standing. We lost two S-class wizards: Laxus for going rogue and Mistgun for staying in Edolas to serve his people. Fairy Tail is too weak in its current state if we are to try to attack Zeref we will not have the strength to survive an assault. If we are attacked by Zeref and Arthur' minions will not be able to hold… we wont be able to fend off Zeref and his even more powerful master Arthur,' she kept on reading, but in the back of her mind when she mentioned the Tower of Heaven, Jellal's face could not escape her mind.

'How could I have fallen for him…' a small tear fell down her cheek.

_"Don't ever do that again...! Promise me!"_

She smiled at the thought of Natsu saving her. 'He sure has grown stronger ever since he started… it's sad that his father won't be able to see him grow to become a legendary mage.'

She sighed at the thought of what was coming next, soon the Promotional S-Class trials were starting. 'S-Class trials, this is a pain but it will help us asses who is S-class potential and who will _become_ an S-class mage," Erza read over the contents of the letter Makarov the master of Fairy Tail had instructed all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Wizards.

_Dear Erza:_

_ As you know, you, Mirajane and Gildartz are to recommend to me wizards you believe have acquire what it takes to become an S-class wizard. It is unfortunate to say but we might have to do another S-class trial soon after this one due to our low number of high ranking Wizards. Think about it and give me the list of names at the end of the week._

_Sincerely_

_Makarov_

She sighed again. "This is going to be a long night…"

**

* * *

Magnolia Marketplace, Magnolia.**

_"I believe that the black dragon I encounter back in that mountain, which pretty much rolled me over was Zeref… don't ask me how I know but it used the darkest magic I have ever seen. Natsu I want you to be careful out there, things are getting dangerous and dark guilds are now constantly on the move. Keep your friends close; protect them as they will also protect you. I would like to tell you about Igneel but in the mission which had me to look into Zeref told me nothing on specific dragons but I will tell Zeref wanted something with the dragons which could possible be why Igneel might have left to protect you," smiled a reassuring Gildartz to Natsu._

Natsu sighed at the thought of what had recently happened. With his hands in his pockets he walked down the Canal that flowed through Magnolia. As he was walking down canal, he peer his eyes onto the windows of the stores in the marketplace. He was looking for something.

The sun had fallen asleep; in its place dancing stars took its place. Natsu looked up wanting to take this time alone, which is the reason happy had not accompany him. Though there was quite a flow of people.

Something caught his eye, with a glistering smile he walked into the store.

**

* * *

Marketplace, Magnolia.**

Erza had gotten out the dormitory trying to take some fresh air thinking about certain things other than the trial. She looked out onto the canal and holstered her head on one hand which she had place her arm on a fence which the fence reached her chest. She wore that same dove colored dress which revealed her back half-way but her long scarlet hair blocked the view from wondering eyes. People walked by, all types of people came to Magnolia; if it was either for business or pleasure was not much of a concern for her, her true concern was the guild.

"Erza!" a coarse voice yelled out. She tried to hide her smile as she knew who it was.

She turned her head to watch who it was even though she knew. Natsu tripped, bumped in to people, and caused a couple to go over the canal but he cared more for the present he carried in his hands.

"Hey sorry to bother you but I got you this!" Natsu extended his hands towards Erza with a box the size of a small table.

Erza looked a bit lost with the box which was warped in a plastic that said "Happy Birthday". Erza was speechless and confuse. "Natsu by birth was a long time ago… wait are you doing this to gain favor for the trails?"

"NO, no, no, no!" Natsu had quickly responded waving his hands in front of him. "I just couldn't find a gift for you that you would like, and I know you were slightly hurt by that. And I don't want to make you cry, so please accept my gifts… wait! It's that time of year already?" Natsu was not great at telling time. "How come you are in that dress in winter time then, isn't too cold?"

"I actually got used to the cold, they didn't use to give us much for covering in the Tower of Heaven," Erza looked down, her vision of the floor blocked by the present in hand.

Natsu getting the clue that the conversation was not heading into a nice place, he changed the subject. "Hey open the present!" he urged.

Erza's curiosity took over, her face _clearly_ showing; it also one those faces she makes when she sees Lucy's lingerie. What she found inside made her try to hold back tears. It was actually three presents that Natsu had given Erza.

The first one was a portrait of the team (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza). The second one was a music box when opened had a fairy inside spinning around in a dance with a catchy tune. The third was the one that touched her, Natsu somehow had gotten in to the Council prison and had Jellal write a letter which Natsu gladly delivered it to her. She cried tears of joy.  
Natsu looked sad. "I didn't wanted to make you cried," he said concerned.

"No Natsu, you made me happy. These are tears of joy," Erza had gotten closer to Natsu, she set the box down and gave him an actually hug not the one where she would grab people's heads and smack them onto her armor, even though she meant it in a endearing way.

"Uh," He was at lost for words and did not know what to do, so in turn he gave her a hug back. This did not went unnoticed to a pair of blue eyes, Lisanna had tears threatening to fall as she misinterpret what was going on in front of her. Happy was accompanying her and was about to do his signature gag while rolling his tongue but seeing the state of Lisanna had made him stop.

When Natsu and Erza broke the hug, they still had their arms loosely around each other; their faces were closer to each other. They had stared deep into each other eyes, their faces were drawing closer.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Lisanna had asked all of the sudden in which caused Natsu and Erza to immediately separate. Lisanna had of course pretended the events that had transpired did not happen. Though this did not avoid the fact Natsu and Erza were in a quite awkward situation.

"Hey Lisanna!" waved an energetic Natsu, even though his face still showed signs of blushing.

"Hello," responded Erza.

"Well you guys aren't going to tell me why you two are all alone? Are you on a date?" Lisanna had inquired but her thoughts said otherwise. 'Please say no, please say no,' she had thought to herself.

Natsu and Erza blushed at Lisanna's question. "NO!" were their simultaneous response to her; Lisanna sighed in relief. She held the brown paper bag closer to her.

Erza felt too awkward in the current position, so she decided to leave. "I will be going now, thanks for the presents Natsu," Erza had turn around and nodded her head towards Natsu he responded with a big toothy grin, Lisanna just stood in her place trying not to say a word. Erza had picked the box on the ground and left for Fairy Hills.

Natsu turned around and found Lisanna had gotten closer to him. "Natsu tell me the truth… do you love Erza?" Lisanna said quite sternly though her voice was crackling.

"W-where you get that idea from? Man I think those two years in Edolas as made you a little crazy," Natsu had become uncomfortable from Lisanna's question but he won't deny that he _may_ like Erza and it didn't help his feelings for Lisanna were the same as with Erza. Since Natsu had a very small period with his father and never met his mother, he a very hard time to understand how to cope with these types of feelings he share with the girls.

In order to dodge further questioning Natsu came up with a plan. "Hey, how about I walk you home?" Lisanna was just about to bombard Natsu with questions but she let it go for now since he offered to walk with her. Happy by the way stood quite the whole time knowing the seriousness of the events in front of him.

**

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia, Magnolia.**

Levy was walking down a street when she was randomly pulled into a shadow alley but yet a shadowy figure. It scared her at first but she knew who it was.

Gajeel had held Levy forcefully but still held her gently close to him at the same time. "Man, do we have to keep this a secret for so long?" he whined.

Levy just giggled. "Well I just don't think I am ready to go public yet," she looked down biting her lower lip while holding her hand up to her mouth.

"Well I don't mind, but we get to go wild this time around," Gajeel smiled wildly, making Levy blush to his implications.

**

* * *

Fairy Hills, Magnolia.**

Erza cried and sobbed. She had read the letter from Jellal but it did not bore good news. He will be held in the Council Prison for two weeks then he will be executed in public by the use of one of the seven of the most cruelest curses in existence before he his to be killed. And she knew the people will praise his torturing after his crime is announced to the massive crowd. She wanted to free him but he warned her not to… he didn't wanted her to get hurt just to same him; though she wanted to save him very badly.

"Maybe I should get some sleep…" she requip into her pajamas going straight to her bed, she had shut the lights off with her telekinetic powers.

Deep sleep had not taken long to come over Erza as she cried on her pillow. Though she was pulled in an eerie familiar place, she was in this place before.

**

* * *

The Truth.**

The familiar white canvas was not new to her though she had only seen it once and that was six months ago.

"It has begun," Stated the kneeled down Truth.

"What has begun?" Erza hoped that Zeref and Arthur had not begun to make their move.

"Zeref and Arthur have begun to move, their war machines are moving and so far no one has been able to stop them. Arthur Jailor of the Damned and Zeref Defiler of the Demons have declared war with the world," Truth blatantly told Erza as it knew what she was feeling and thinking.

Erza went pale. "We can't fight them! Fairy Tail is too weak in its current state…!"

Truth had cut her in mid conversation. "Fairy Tail will not have to fight alone because you will join into an Alliance but I cannot tell you if you succeed or fail due to the future constantly changing," Truth plainly stated.  
"You mentioned six month ago, that Zeref had used the energy of Etherion to shoot northward, is Arthur's base of operation in the North?" Erza was contemplating what to tell Master next; She had only told Makarov in which in turn he had told Laxus, Mirajane, Gildartz, Mistgun to be aware of any possible Zeref Activity during that respective time.

"Yes my dear, these adversaries are holding up in very ancient lands," responded Truth.

"So tell me why is this place so shrouded in mystery, what is it call, and why I can't find anything on Arthur?" Erza had many questions and had a focused glare on Truth.

"It is shrouded in mystery because the land has never being explore by other countries because the scouts _never_ comeback. You will never find anything of Arthur because the history behind him is ten-thousand years old plus Fiore's dark ages had made any little information to become lost. Finally _**DO NOT TELL **_the Dragon Slayers the name of this land… this might cause for them to have painful memories. The name of this land is Skyrim. Land of the Eternals, Land of the Kulvry, Land of the Forgotten Empire and Lands of the Dragons," Truth stood in front of Erza with the giant gate behind it.

She was not going to waste her time asking how could she saying the name to either of the Dragon Slayers could bring painful memories instead she asked a question of sheer desperation. "What should I do?"

"What you should do is lead your guild to victory as of now I just wanted to warn you, now I will let you dream peacefully but be aware of this when I need you summoned here I will bring you here. Now keep the warning in mind," Truth waved of and Erza close her eyes began to float and flew in a complete 180 degrees out of Truth's realm.

**

* * *

Erza's Premonition of the Past.**

Erza began to hear instruments, loud drums, violins, bagpipes, and war chants. She opened her eyes and she beheld a site that made her wonder where she had gone. A large red scaled Dragon stood at the top of a stone monument, the half-giants that were chanting and dancing she would've guess were Kulvry and seemed to be praising the dragon enchanting its name; "Igneel!". Igneel held an egg half her size in one claw.

'Wait is that Igneel? Wait and that egg, is that Natsu? No, what are you thinking Erza he is human trained by a dragon not a dragon himself," Erza had thought to herself.

As she heard the praises and while the Kulvry kept on doing their chants for the dragon, Igneel placed the egg on the nest on top of the stone monument. He roared loudly and began to fly above the large village.

**For the King!**

**For the King!**

**For the sake of Skyrim!**

**For our lives for our home!**

**For Ymiron's** **blood!**

**For the Vry and for the Gods!**

**For the sole single son!**

**Natsu, our King, who will dawn in fire!**

Erza awoke abruptly, she had witnessed something unsuspecting. Sweating and breathily heavily as if she were suffocating.

"Natsu, the king of the Kulvry… and he is a dragon! Then that means Gajeel and Wendy are…"

**

* * *

Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna's house, Magnolia.**

Lisanna put her head down on the dinning table; she was still hurt from what she saw between Natsu and Erza. "I always knew my feelings for him but… I am sacred," she said it lightly as she softly cried and sobbed alone.

Someone had grabbed Lisanna's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If you want to talk about it you can tell me, I am right here for you," Mirajane had known ever since Lisanna came back from the store, something happened and it was Natsu related.

Their Dining room was quite fancy. The dining table was made of the finest oak with a golden sign of the Fairy Tail insignia, the same went with the chairs but they had wool stuffing with a very classy plastic design to making sitting comfortable. There was a large cabinet that kept family dishes in it. There were three doors that connected to the dinning room which led to the living room, hallway, and kitchen.

When Lisanna explained what happened and how awkward it was to talk to Natsu right off the back, made it seem that Natsu had moved on. Mirajane had hugged her little sister. "Oh you poor thing…"

**

* * *

Next Day.**

**Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia.**

Gray was sitting with Juvia and _seemed_ to be discussing something important but Juvia was to busy admiring her _Gray-sama._ Erza had not arrived yet so everyone was acting a lot more casual. Natsu had left Happy with Lucy, to Lucy's demise and Happy's happiness; and Lucy noticed he was acting strange but she knew Natsu he would shake it off, which she admitted was a redeeming feature of Natsu. Levy and Gajeel were nowhere to be found leaving Pantherlily sighing having to constantly deal with Jet and Droy's bombardment of questions.

'That boy is going to owe me a lot!' Pantherlily inwardly shouted in his head as a growing headache was creeping.

Everything was going as the daily routine Cana drank, Macao and Wakaba talked, Reedus drew, Droy and Jet did their thing, Makarov meditated on the bar counter, Mirajane kept track of jobs getting accepted putting them into the log, Gray was losing his clothes somehow but Juvia did not mind and Happy annoyed Lucy who was bored and tried to give Charle fish while Wendy giggled at Happy's obvious crush, Alzack and Bisca looked at each other then parted glances causing them to blush, Raijin tribe did what they did and Elfman was trying to prove Loki how to become a man.

Then what happened next was unexpected, the Cathedral bell ringing and the sirens of Magnolia sounding off. Natsu kicked the two front doors open and began to bark what was happening. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

The words of Natsu had made the entirety of Fairy Tail to break routine and charge outside and noticed how much the sky had change. It went from a clear blue sky with not a single white puffy marshmallow in sight, but in the course of one hour what they beheld was a dark grey sky crackling. What was floating above the city of Magnolia was half the city's side, a somewhat Necropolis type Citadel floated hovering over the city.

A chained crystal was held down the citadel, it seemed to be pouring what looked like souls over the city. Erza flew in and landed in front of everyone in her Heaven armor.

"There are nexus crystals around the city, the crystals respond to that one," she pointed at the chained crystal on the citadel. "These nexus summoned the undead that seem to be inside that floating thing in the sky, I destroyed some before I came here but they are too many necromancers around the city!" barked Erza.

"Everyone Split into two to three man cells and destroy any of these nexuses around the city. Mirajane, Gildartz, Erza, Natsu stay here with me! Happy get this letter to the nearest Council branch Charle and Pantherlily protect him!" ordered Makarov to everyone, which they all obeyed. Charle and Pantherlily nodded their heads and went after Happy who had gotten too excited and flew on ahead the second he had gotten the letter from Makarov.

Gargoyles and Frost wyvern began to bombard the city. Fighting could be heard all around, especially the constant destruction of private property that this time Fairy Tail is not the cause of.

"Gildartz I want you to use crushing magic to take down their air support!" Gildartz nodded at the Master's command and began using crush magic. "Mirajane you tried to do the same and also possible try to infiltrate the Citadel!" Mirajane turn into her "Satan Soul" and begun to wreck havoc over the skies. "Natsu, Erza I want you to infiltrate and destroy that Citadel but first I want you to place these scrolls on any area that is safe," Makarov handed five scrolls to Erza.

"What are these for master?" Erza examining the not so remarkable scrolls that she held in her hands.

"Those are scrolls, that I had Freed write with his runes of teleportation. This way we are able to teleport those who can't fly, which is almost the entire guild," Marakrov coolly tried to explain what the scrolls did, due to the current situation to do so was quite hard.

"Natsu hold onto me!" Natsu did as he was told and put his arms around Erza waist, which made them both blush due to what had transpired last night. "Natsu I want you to use your feet as rockets to help us propel faster towards the Citadel," Erza keeping a neutral posture, while Natsu smirked as he knew what was about to happen.

**

* * *

Magnolia airspace, Magnolia.**

Erza used her wings to fly up into the sky while Natsu used his feet as thrusters to boost their speed through the air. Gargoyles were alert of this new stream of magic in the air which was flying like a bullet towards the Citadel.

"Natsu don't worry about the enemy I will take care of them! Just focus on getting us towards the citadel!" Erza commanded while she began to equip more and more swords to use them to fend off any flying monstrosities.

Just as soon as she equipped the swords gargoyles began spitting out acid like projectiles towards them, Erza had launched her swords towards the monsters; some did not hit their target as they were consumed by the acid. Natsu on the other hand was trying really hard not to attack the gargoyles and focus on getting them both safely to the Citadel. Natsu with the help of Erza did maneuvers in the air to avoid the acids being shot towards them as more and more gargoyles kept on attacking them. Though a huge explosion was heard behind them and at least twenty gargoyles were killed in an instant; Erza looked down and saw Gildartz on a tall tower blasting the undead air support.

Zeppelins that looked like a giant floating skull began to come out of the two hangers of the Citadel that were also giant skulls stuck to the sides of the Citadel. The zeppelins bottom storage rig began to open and with it canisters full of some type of unnatural green liquid began to drop off into the city. When the canisters hit the floor, what Natsu and Erza beheld was not pleasing. The evacuating civilians caught in the gas were either liquefying or slowly suffocating; somehow necromancers appeared throughout the rooftops of Magnolia and began to resurrect the dead into their servants.

"We can't focus on that now Erza!" yelled Natsu to get Erza back on track. In turn she nodded her head even though she wanted to stop those zeppelins and kill off those disgusting necromancers.

"We are almost there, are you ready Natsu!" Natsu nodded in response to Erza.

She turned around grabbed Natsu on both ankles and propelled him towards the Citadel wall. Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame were he brings both hands together into one giant flame ball, he crashes it into the wall causing a giant explosion.

Natsu and Erza setup one scroll on the ground to activate at least one portal for their friends to come in. Though they heard the howling and loud grunts that course throughout the long spacious halls of the Citadel; the dead knew they were here.

**

* * *

Magnolia Train Station, Magnolia.**

Alzack and Bisca had switched to their Thomson Guns to better be able to fend of the hordes of zombies and skeletons. The ghouls were being handled by Elfman who also dealt with the ever more guile geist. A horrible gurgled grunt was heard; all three wizards beheld to a true abomination, an undead who was pieced together by multiple body parts which were noticed by all three of them. The stitching across the thing's body proved it was just one sick twisted experiment. It was paler then snow and had protruding bones and an open gut that left nothing to the imagination, not like you would want to imagine it anyways. It had a giant butcher knife on its right abnormally large hand, while on the left abnormal hand it held a sickle with a chain attached to it while right above a small arm protruding on the left shoulder was holding a smaller butcher knife.

"Arrr! If you are a man, then you will take me on!" roared Elfman in his beast form.

"Elfman we will take care of the rest just get rid of that thing!" Bisca barked while she was now back to back with Alzack; giving them a full 360 view of the Train Station and its new denizens.

Elfman had smash the ground and launched a large piece of concrete towards the abomination which was too stupid to dodge it, but it had swung its sickle at Elfman which stabbed him on the right side of his back and was dragged to it being chained on the Abomination which was also staggering back after the blow. Elfman withheld his scream of agony and charge at the abomination after taking the sickle out of his back. He punched and kicked the abomination in the face and shin respectively. Though the Abomination showed no signs of pain it still felt the kinetic force behind the blows, causing it to stagger back again.

Though before Elfman could deliver the finishing blows the abomination, large purple hands had grabbed him and teleport him next to a shadowy figure that stabbed him with a rune blade. The figure wore heavy black armor, had blue pulsating eyes that seem to resemble ice. He had a large number of ghouls behind him.

"Elfman!" shouted Bisca and Alzack at the same time.

**

* * *

Atop a tall tower in Magnolia, Magnolia.**

Gildartz was blasting off frost wyverns and gargoyles like broken old toys; Mirajane was taking out all the zeppelins and anything that got in her way. Though S-class wizards have a large pull of magic buildup due to years of use and/or good use of one's magic pool, Gildartz was admitting one thing he was running low on magic due to the never ending stream of undead that never seem to stop.

'Damn when is the Runic Army coming?' Gildartz inwardly curse as he noticed it was getting harder and harder to concentrate with a low magic pool.

"Giants Wrath!" yelled master Makarov as he brought one giant hand TO flatten the city square swarming with undead.

Gildartz sensed some hands behind him; he used his crush magic and noticed it was magic purple hands that he had destroyed. He looked down and a sweat drop fell across his face. Five heavily armored figures with Viking like helmets holding either two-handed rune axes or swords.

'They use runes but they are not the Runic army I was hoping for' Gildartz realize his situation was not very good.

**

* * *

Southern Park, Magnolia**.

Lucy, Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna were all in a very dire situation. Lucy didn't even need to summon Loki out as he came on his own will though she summoned Cancer, Taurus, and Sagittarius all at the same time; this was quite draining but she sustained it due to the large amount of Abominations, ghouls, geist which were all accompanied by a large group of necromancers; they used all types of curses and shadow magic against them. This group was having a tough time. Juvia used the water in the canal to increase her attack power; Lucy planned to summon Aquarius but knowing that the Stellar Spirit doesn't know the meaning of friendly fire she decided not to. Lisanna turned into a matriarch elephant ramming through the hordes of the dead with ease. Cana used multiple card magic to block, deflect, parry, and support the entire team.

'This is not looking so good for us right now!' Lucy inwardly yelled to herself.

**

* * *

Council Branch of Magnolia; Four miles away from Magnolia.**

"Help! Magnolia is under attack!" yelled an exhausted Happy who had dropped the letter which a Rune Commander had picked up and read it contents.

"Rune knights! To arms! Ring the bells! Get ready for battle!" At the signal of their commander; the Rune Knights got into their positions ready to march into battle, the courtyard prove to hold four-thousand strong Rune knights. Happy, Pantherlily, and Charle were impressed by the sheer numbers.

**

* * *

Inside the floating Citadel that was called Naxxramas, Magnolia.**

Erza and Natsu's movements and battles were being watched through a crystal ball. His skeleton like hands was controlling the vision he gained through the crystal ball.

"Master we have deployed the Deathknights onto the city. And as you know we have intruders in the vicinity what will you like us to do?" the necromancer who wore royal purple robes with black inscriptions all over the robes, he had his face hooded and wore something on his head which seemed to be like a goat's skull was put on top of his head. His staff resembled a snake.

"Alert every one of the intruders. I want to test these two wizards out like our Lord Arthur and Zeref had suggested," Said the Lich who wore pharaoh crown and clothes even though he was a skeleton he was a Lich which did meant he was once a powerful wizard who sacrifice his mortal coil to become stronger.

"So Let them come, their curiosity will be the death of them!"

**End of Chapter.**

**Next Chapter:** Naxxramas.

**NOTE:** I am using elements from other fictional works but it's not _really_ a crossover. Though you don't have too worry about not knowing about certain things, the story will largely take place around Natsu and Erza and their struggle against Zeref. Review and tell me what you like/disliked what should be fixed and what not. Remember spread the word! Thanks.


End file.
